Nous en valons la peine
by LolaSoph
Summary: Post 5x16 à nouveau, POV de Booth...


**Disclaimer :** Bones ne m'appartient pas, je ne touche pas d'argent dans l'écriture de cette fic, elle n'est là que pour mon plaisir et celui de mes éventuels lecteurs.

**Spoiler :** 5x16

**Nous en valons la peine**

Elle était morte de trouille. Je le voyais, je le lisais dans ses yeux, malgré les larmes qui me brouillaient la vue. Elle en tremblait presque, elle n'osait plus me regarder dans les yeux.

- On pourra encore travailler ensemble ? me demanda-t-elle.

Je pris quelques secondes pour faire mine d'y réfléchir, alors que ma décision était déjà prise. Je ne pourrais pas attendre de l'amour de cette femme éternellement, mais je ne pouvais pas l'abandonner. Je lui avais promis que jamais je ne la laisserais seule, que jamais je ne la laisserais tomber. Je ne pouvais pas lui faire ça.

- Oui… répondis-je.

Elle renifla et changea son poids du corps de jambe, signe de soulagement, chez elle. Je la connaissais trop bien. Elle renifla et essuya furtivement les quelques larmes qui avaient débordé de ses yeux d'opaline.

- Mais je dois tourner la page, continuai-je.

Elle se figea subrepticement. Intérieurement, une part de moi était heureuse de se rendre compte qu'elle n'était pas tout à fait indifférente à ce que j'avais à lui dire. Une partie de moi était heureuse d'avoir su apprendre à lire en elle, à percer cette carapace qu'elle avait mis si peu de temps à forger autour d'elle après la disparition de ses parents.

- Je dois trouver quelqu'un qui va m'aimer pendant 30 ans, 40 ans, 50 ans.

Elle ne me regardait pas, elle fixait les pavés. Une nouvelle larme roula sur sa joue et je réprimai l'envie de l'essuyer d'un geste doux. Elle était diablement belle, ainsi repliée sur elle-même, ses cheveux voilant son visage d'un rideau sombre et ses yeux clairs reflétant toute la tristesse qui l'avait envahie.

- Je sais, dit-elle.

Une part de moi voulut croire qu'elle était attristée des mots qu'elle venait de prononcer, mais je me refusai à tout espoir. Les yeux brillants de larme, je poussai un profond soupir et me tournai vers les étoiles pour les défier du regard. Elles dansaient au-dessus de ma tête, impertinentes.

Je me tournai en arrière et remarquai la citation « Nothing happens unless first a dream » (ndlr : Rien ne se produit si ce n'a été un rêve auparavant) du poème de Carl Sandburg, « Washington at night ». Cela me fit presque sourire.  
Je me souvins de mon rêve durant mon coma, et des similitudes par rapport au livre écrit par Brennan. J'avais tout inventé, mais je m'étais inventé marié à elle.

Elle s'avança un peu, comme pour me cacher sa tristesse, et je suivis le mouvement. Nous progressâmes côte à côte en direction du Washington Monument, et je la sentis s'appuyer brièvement sur mon épaule et me lancer un regard, comme pour me demander l'autorisation de se rapprocher de moi. Chez moi, les larmes étaient revenues et je déglutis en observant la femme que j'aimais enrouler son bras autour du mien et appuyer sa tête sur mon épaule.

Je me contentai de poser ma tête sur la sienne en la guidant vers mon SUV. Le cœur brisé.

Je la reconduisis chez elle dans un silence pesant. Elle pleurait toujours, en silence. Je n'avais pas le courage de la consoler, je retenais moi-même mes larmes depuis que j'étais entré dans la voiture.

Avant de descendre de ma voiture, elle se pencha vers moi et effleura ma joue d'un baiser. Puis elle partit, sans un regard en arrière, et la porte de son immeuble se referma sur sa silhouette élancée.

Je croisai les bras sur le volant, enfouis ma tête dans l'abri ainsi formé et me mis à pleurer.

Dix minutes plus tard, je remettais le contact et rebroussais chemin en direction du bâtiment du FBI où Sweets devait certainement encore être malgré l'heure tardive.

Je déboulai dans son bureau comme un dératé et m'arrêtai au milieu de la pièce, haletant. Assis dans son fauteuil, son ordinateur portable sur les genoux, il m'observait de ce regard de psy que je haïssais.

- Agent Booth ? fit-il d'un air étonné.

- Je lui ai dit, Sweets, lâchai-je en me laissant tomber de mon côté du fauteuil.

Sa bouche s'ouvrit en « o » et il la referma puis la rouvrit encore.

- Vous avez l'air ridicule, on dirait un poisson, dis-je d'un ton las.

- Vous avez quoi ?

- C'est bien ce que vous vouliez que je fasse, non ?

- Oui… Enfin, je veux dire… C'était nécessaire. Et alors ?

- Elle m'a dit non.

Sweets fronça les sourcils en regardant dans le vague, comme toujours lorsqu'il réfléchissait.

- Je ne m'attendais pas à cela, finit-il par déclarer.

- C'est tout ce que vous trouvez à dire ?! explosai-je. Je viens de lui dire que je l'aimais et elle m'a repoussé et tout ce que vous trouvez à me dire c'est que vous ne vous attendiez pas à cela ?!!

- J'étais persuadé qu'elle n'attendait qu'une avancée de votre part… Gordon Gordon Wyatt l'était, lui aussi.

- Comment ça ? demandai-je.

- Eh bien… Vous vous rappelez quand il est venu nous dire qu'il ne travaillerait plus comme psychiatre et qu'il nous a aidé sur cette affaire avec les groupes deathcore ?

- Oui...

- Eh bien… Nous avons parlé de mon livre.

- On en revient toujours à votre livre, n'est-ce pas ? Pourtant vous aviez faux sur toute la ligne, il vous l'a dit, je me trompe ? le coupai-je.

Je réalisai que ce que je venais de dire était plutôt méchant, mais je m'en fichais. Je voulais faire mal.  
Parce que j'avais mal.

- Non, ce n'est pas ce qu'il m'a dit. Il m'a dit que mon livre avait raison sur tous les points, sauf un, me répondit Sweets en gardant son calme.

- Lequel ? Comme quoi nous sommes tous les deux amoureux l'un de l'autre ? Parce que je pense que vous auriez pu me le dire un peu plus tôt ! Il n'y a que moi qui le suis, et je le savais avant !

- Non, ce n'est pas cela du tout. Dans mon livre, je disais qu'aucun de vous n'était conscient de cette attirance. Mais Gordon Gordon, lui, m'a assuré que l'un de vous était parfaitement conscient de cette attirance et qu'il se battait contre celle-ci tous les jours.

- Moi ! Oh, grandes nouvelles ! fis-je de mon ton le plus sarcastique.

- Il ne me l'a pas dit, en fait. Mais j'ai deviné. Et ce n'est pas vous. En tout cas pas à ce moment-là… dit-il.

Je me figeai.

- Le docteur Brennan a beaucoup plus d'instinct que ce que vous pensez, Booth. Je pense… Je pense qu'elle a conscience de votre attirance depuis votre toute première rencontre, mais elle est également consciente que ce qu'elle attend d'une relation n'est pas ce que vous en attendez. Elle vous sait non compatibles, et dès le départ, instinctivement, elle a voulu vous protéger. C'est elle qui vous a mis à tous les deux cette stupide idée dans la tête comme quoi votre partenariat était plus important qu'une possible relation.

Toute envie de ridiculiser Sweets s'était envolée. Je l'écoutais avec toute mon attention.  
Il y avait du vrai dans ses paroles.

- Vous ne vous êtes jamais demandé pourquoi elle avait refusé de coucher avec vous ? Après tout, d'après vos dires, vous vous êtes tournés autour durant tout le début de votre collaboration, en étant aussi franc l'un que l'autre au sujet de votre possible relation. Selon ce que vous m'avez tous les deux raconté tout à l'heure, la tension sexuelle était palpable. Et puis hop ! elle est virée, elle vous propose gaiement de coucher avec vous, vous acceptez, vous sortez en appelant un taxi, et puis, là vient le changement.

Il semblait perdu dans son monde de psychologie, ses traits tendus à l'extrême et son regard fixé au sol. J'étais absorbé par ses explications.

- Vous lui avez avoué que vous aviez un problème avec le jeu. C'est là, Booth, c'est là que tout a changé. Elle vous a demandé pourquoi vous le lui disiez, et vous lui avez répondu que vous pensiez que votre relation à tous les deux allait quelque part ! Et c'est là que tout a changé. Jusque là, elle vous croyait comme elle, capable d'avoir une relation d'un soir sans conséquence, mais elle avait eu tout faux. Et elle est partie.

Il y eut un silence que je ne brisai pas. J'attendais la suite. Les yeux de Sweets se relevèrent et son regard se fixa sur le mien.

- Le lendemain, vous avez commencé vos guéguerres. Vos petites engueulades. Elle vous a même giflé. Et puis vous ne vous êtes plus vus pendant treize mois. Par la suite, quand vous avez commencé à vraiment travailler ensemble, elle a instauré cette idée comme quoi vous ne pouviez pas coucher ensemble. Et pourtant elle est attirée par vous, Booth, elle est même très attirée par vous. Quand vous étiez dans le coma il n'y a pas si longtemps, elle n'est pas sortie de l'hôpital une seule fois. Angela lui amenait des vêtements de rechange et elle utilisait votre salle de bain à outrance. Elle ne dormait que très peu, nous avions peur pour elle. Vous êtes devenu la personne la plus importante pour cette femme, agent Booth, et elle a peur de ce fait. Je crois qu'elle sait que ce qu'elle ressent est beaucoup trop fort et qu'elle se bat contre ça.

- Sauf que c'est moi qui ait instauré la ligne, intervins-je.

- La ligne ?

- Cette limite que nous ne pouvons pas franchir, la limite affectueuse-sexuelle, vous voyez ? C'est moi qui ai posé la ligne, il y a presque trois ans.

- Vous ne m'avez jamais parlé de cette ligne ! Et après vous vous étonnez que mon livre soit faux et foutu, mais vous ne me dites jamais rien !

- Vous ne l'avez jamais demandé. Et puis c'est un truc de partenaires, c'est privé et intime.

- Comme beaucoup de choses chez vous. Vos cafés, vos diners Thaï, vos rendez-vous au milieu de la nuit…

- C'est bon, Sweets, j'ai saisi, le coupai-je en me renversant en arrière dans mon fauteuil.

- Alors, cette ligne ?

- Eh bien… Il y a eu cette affaire Epps. C'était un tueur en série très dangereux, et il s'est enfui de la prison où nous l'avions cloîtré, Bones et moi. On s'est lancés dans une course contre la montre pour l'attraper, mais en fait il en voulait énormément à Bones et cherchait à tout prix à l'atteindre. Je… J'avais une aventure avec Camille à ce moment-là, et elle a été blessée par Epps.

- Oh mon dieu… murmura Sweets.

- Elle a failli mourir, et après ça je me suis juré de ne plus jamais sortir avec des gens du boulot. Je les mettais en danger constant. Ce tueur s'en était même pris à Parker !

- Vous l'avez dit au Docteur Brennan ?

- Oui. J'ai dû dire un truc du genre « Il y a cette ligne qu'il ne faut pas franchir »…

Il y eut un nouveau silence. Nous étions tous les deux pensifs. Puis Sweets releva la tête vers moi à nouveau.

- Vous n'avez fait que la conforter dans sa décision de ne jamais s'avancer vers vous, par cette parole. Elle s'est juré de ne jamais céder, pour ne jamais vous faire du mal.

- Si c'est vrai, c'est complètement idiot comme raisonnement !

- C'est très « Bones », agent Booth. Elle est persuadée de ne pas être capable d'aimer. C'est un mal-être qu'elle porte en elle depuis son enfance, et qui l'a certainement conduite à exercer le métier qu'elle exerce. Je crois que le docteur Brennan a peur de l'engagement, elle a peur d'aimer, tout simplement, parce que les seules fois où cela lui est arrivé elle a tout perdu ou elle s'est fait abandonner. Le départ de ses parents… Celui de son frère… Elle est persuadée que tout est éphémère, que tout le monde s'en va un jour et que cela ne sert à rien de s'accrocher aux gens puisqu'ils finiront toujours par s'en aller.

- Je lui ai promis que je ne l'abandonnerais jamais… soufflai-je. Que je ne ferais jamais partie de ceux qui l'ont laissée seule.

Sweets sourit.

- Votre relation est profonde et basée sur les plus beaux sentiments qui soient. Vous vous efforcez tous les deux de ne pas faire de mal à l'autre, de l'épargner à tout prix. Même si cela vous fait mal.

- Elle m'a demandé si on pouvait toujours travailler ensemble… je veux dire… Tout à l'heure.

- Elle pleurait ? me demanda Sweets.

Je répondis par l'affirmative.

- Elle a très peur, Booth. Très, très, très peur.

- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez que j'y fasse ? Je lui ai ouvert mon cœur. Je lui ai dit ce que je désirais.

- Elle savait que ce moment viendrait un jour, qu'un jour vous réaliseriez la portée de votre relation et que vous feriez le premier pas. Elle en avait peur, en fait, c'est pour ça qu'elle donnait tant d'importance au travail et à votre collaboration.

- Qu'est-ce que je dois faire, Sweets, franchement ? dis-je d'une voix presque inaudible.

- Dites-lui que votre partenariat est très important pour vous. Et puis répétez-lui ce que vous m'avez dit. Dites-lui également ce que moi je vous ai dit… Racontez à nouveau votre histoire, mais en changeant la signification de vos paroles. Expliquez-lui.

Je poussai un profond soupir.

- Vous croyez vraiment que…

- Oui, agent Booth. Le docteur Brennan éprouve des sentiments complexes et profonds pour vous. Elle doit probablement être en train de se retourner dans son lit à l'heure qu'il est.

Je ne bougeais toujours pas.

- Allez-y ! Dépêchez-vous ! Demain il sera peut-être déjà trop tard !

Je me décidai enfin à me lever et frappai Sweets sur l'épaule.

- Merci, Sweets.

Puis je décampai.

Je conduisis comme un fou jusqu'à chez Bones et montai les escaliers quatre à quatre. Arrivé, je sonnai à la porte et attendis patiemment qu'elle vienne m'ouvrir.

- Booth, il est tard, fit-elle de depuis derrière la porte d'une voix étranglée.

Elle avait dû pleurer un peu plus que ce que je n'avais pu le constater par moi-même sous ces marches d'escalier. Elle refusait cependant de m'ouvrir la porte.

- Bones, il faut que je vous parle… dis-je.

- Booth, je vous ai dit ce que je pensais de tout ça, arrêtez de vous obstiner, s'il vous plaît… fit-elle.

Son ton était suppliant et plein de sanglots.

- Bones, laissez-moi entrer.

Je n'eus droit à aucune réponse.

- Bon, je parlerai donc ici.

Je ne savais pas si elle était toujours là, mais je m'en fichais. Il fallait que je dise ce que j'avais sur le cœur.

- Il faut que je sois franc avec vous. Nous avons tourné autour du pot depuis que nous nous sommes rencontrés, et ça a assez duré. Si je vous ai dit, ce soir-là, que j'avais un problème avec le jeu, c'est parce que je sentais qu'on avait un lien spécial, vous et moi… Je ne savais pas que je vous ferais peur, je pensais vous conforter dans votre décision de me donner une chance. Je ne vous connaissais pas encore.  
J'ai souvent été rude avec vous par la suite, mais c'est parce que j'étais frustré. Je m'excuse de vous avoir fait arrêter ce jour-là à l'aéroport. Je voulais me conforter dans mon idée que vous ne me marcheriez pas sur les pieds, et je me suis rétamé puisque juste après vous avez commencé à me faire du chantage pour venir sur le terrain.  
Ensuite ça a été, hein, je trouve qu'on s'en est bien sortis. J'avais un faible pour vous, mais cela se transformait lentement en amitié et c'était sans doute mieux ainsi. Il y a eu la première fois où vous avez frôlé la mort et où je vous ai sauvée. Je ne savais pas pourquoi, mais il fallait que je le fasse, et savoir que vous étiez vivante grâce à moi m'emplit toujours d'émerveillement. Puis il y a eu la Nouvelle-Orléans et votre accusation de meurtre. J'ai encore eu une bonne frousse pour vous, et j'ai débarqué au milieu de votre bilan médical parce que je m'inquiétais. Je vous aurais défendue quoi qu'il arrive, Bones, il me semble que je suis né pour cela.  
Ensuite, il y a eu toute l'affaire avec la disparition de vos parents et le corps de votre mère… J'ai fait de mon mieux pour vous soutenir, mais je sentais que c'était là le nœud de ce qui vous rongeait de l'intérieur.  
Il y a aussi eu l'affaire du fossoyeur, où je vous ai sauvée in-extremis, et c'est là que vous avez vraiment commencé à vous ouvrir. Vous avez commencé à parler d'amour et de sentiments avec moi, et j'ai eu l'impression d'y être pour quelque chose.  
Le jour où Epps a failli tuer Camille, j'ai commis une vraie erreur ; celle de vous dire que vous ne valiez pas la peine de prendre des risques pour être ensemble.  
Et puis il y a eu toutes les fois où vous m'avez sauvé la vie à votre tour, en tuant un homme pour la première fois, par exemple. Toutes les fois où nous nous sommes saoulés ensemble, où je vous ai amené du café, où nous avons parlé sérieusement, où nous avons mangé au Diner ou au Founding Fathers ou encore chez Sid, au tout début. Notre relation s'est tissée sur ces petits moments, sur ce partage.  
Puis il y a eu le coma.  
J'ai appris par Sweets aujourd'hui que vous n'avez pas quitté l'hôpital tant que j'y étais. Je ne le savais pas.  
Ces quatre jours là, j'ai rêvé de vous et moi, mariés, heureux. Et j'ai eu terriblement mal en me réveillant, de me rendre compte que vous n'étiez… que nous n'étions pas…  
J'ai réalisé que je vous aimais ce jour-là, Bones. Que j'étais amoureux de vous, et ce depuis un long moment.  
J'ai tenté de vous le dire… Je vous ai dit « Je vous aime », mais… votre regard a été tellement… Tellement… J'ai dû vous rassurer, une fois encore, en vous disant que c'était en tant que bonne copine.  
Mais Bones, je ne peux plus le supporter. Je ne suis pas venu ici pour vous dire que je ne veux plus que nous nous voyions ni travaillions ensemble, je suis juste venu vous dire ceci…  
Je vous aime. Et je ne vous laisserai jamais tomber. Jamais. Vous pourrez toujours compter sur moi. Ce n'est pas une promesse faite à la légère, je sais que beaucoup de gens vous ont déjà fait ce genre de promesse et ne les ont pas tenues, mais je vous promets que jamais je ne partirai. Je suis là et je n'ai nullement l'intention de vous laisser. Si vous ne voulez de moi qu'en tant qu'ami et partenaire, je serai là, même si cela me brise le cœur et même si vous savez que je voudrais davantage. Mais je sais que vous ressentez la même chose que moi. Sweets le sait. Et Gordon Gordon le sait… presque depuis qu'ils nous a rencontrés.  
Vous voulez être rassurée, je sais que vous avez peur que je vous abandonne. Je ne le ferai jamais, je ne pourrais jamais vous faire cela, car votre bonheur est tout ce qui m'importe.

Je m'arrêtai enfin. Durant mon discours, je m'étais laissé glisser contre le battant de la porte d'entrée de l'appartement.  
Je guettai un quelconque bruit, mais le silence me répondit.  
Puis il y eut un cliquetis, et la porte s'ouvrit.  
Je regardai ma Bones de son paillasson, le cœur battant à cent à l'heure.

Elle pleurait. De longs sillons de mascaras lui rayaient les joues, et ses cheveux étaient en bataille. Elle portait pour tout vêtement un vieux short et un t-shirt large. Elle était pieds-nu.  
Elle était merveilleusement belle.  
Et elle sanglotait en silence, sa poitrine se soulevant par intermittences.

Je me levai lentement et m'approchai d'elle avec douceur.

- Je ne vous abandonnerai pas, Bones… murmurai-je encore.

Elle s'approcha de moi et laissa tomber sa tête contre mon torse. Ses mains se posèrent sur ma poitrine comme pour se blottir contre moi et je l'enveloppai de mes bras, la sentant toute petite dans le creux de mon épaule.  
Je déposai un baiser au milieu de ses cheveux et appuyai ma joue sur son crâne. Elle poussa un long soupir de bien-être.

Elle releva enfin la tête et mon regard croisa le sien, d'opaline. Nous nous observâmes en silence, dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

- Depuis le départ, je savais… fit-elle d'une voix étranglée. Je ne voulais pas… Vous partirez, comme tout le monde, vous… vous partirez…

- Jamais, Bones. Jamais tant que nous serons tous les deux en vie. Je serai toujours là.

Le cœur battant, je me penchai vers elle pour l'embrasser doucement. Ses lèvres avaient un goût de sel dû à ses larmes, mais cette fois elles épousèrent les miennes sans paraître surprises. Je relevai la tête pour juger sa réaction. Elle m'adressa un sourire hésitant et déglutit.

- Je ne… Je ne sais pas aimer, je vous l'ai dit tout à l'heure, je ne…

- Bones, vous n'en savez peut-être pas long sur l'amour, mais moi j'en connais un rayon et je vous promets que notre histoire en vaut la peine.  
Elle me regardait d'un air attentif.

- Nous en valons la peine.

Alors elle s'abandonna totalement et je l'embrassai encore une fois, avec plus de force, en y faisant passer tout l'amour que je ressentais pour elle.

Dix minutes plus tard, alors que nous étions blottis sous ses couvertures, dans les bras l'un de l'autre, dans les mêmes vêtements qu'auparavant, je la regardai dormir.

Elle souriait. 


End file.
